Bugs to Reports (broken stuff)
Bugs that have been fixed but the fix has not been released are marked (fixed). All bugs with a released fix have moved to the fixed bugs page of the wiki. General Bugs (companion issues would go here) *fixed Talking with Kvas about quests, capitalization of "the adventurers snooping into Vinadir" and several other quests *fixed Tan: intro conversation he says weild, it's "wield" *fixed with mutasin, the bribery price with the appraise check, the appraise part should be first for consistency with how skillchecks are indicated elsewhere *fixed with mutasin, "appraise failure", appraise should be capitalized. *fixed "carcarin has joined..." not colored green, inconsistent. *some chests are not granting xp for picking/disarming. I'm investingating, they use campaign level scripts. *Tortured King doesn't have the vampiric ability that is mentioned in his 'ability book'. *Timoteo should be a necromantic specialist, not a generalist. *unable to ask timoteo about companions, cities. Neverwinter *Unable to get something on the floor of the necromancer part of the crypt. *the gloves found in the island in the sewers are +2, should be +1 *-Unable to give book from collector to Hemlock Al-Qasr Al-Kabir *Carcarin died, but raised to 1 hp on area transition. The soz death system was previously working properly. Calimport Muzad *none currently City of Pros *fixed In the theater there's some gold on a desk upstairs, but you can not take it. *fixed the Rapier and Cutlass should have music on the first floor *move the exit wp for the rapier and cutlass to Pros farther from the building. this should be done in general in pros, also the rapier 2nd floor to first *in the castle basement, the 2 guards that start near the secret door did not move *the secret door is marked as secret door on mouseover *fixed in the sub-basement, there is a jumping bug that restarts the convo repeatedly when any character enters the trigger. same thing happens for the trigger by astarte in the slummy area *fixed convo coloring with acoatl "then let us begin" in green *fixed the crown journal trigger advanced the quest to the all pieces state, it fired three times *you can get unlimited masks and poisons from caraldor the night mask by kvas option, and get another when you kill him *a thug in the slum dock only attacked for a single round *walkmesh with the dock outdoors gelamach is on, had to go around *outdoors gelamach appears when you convince the guildmaster to meet him, before you tell gelamach in the inn about the meeting. *no mapnote is given for the gelamach/guildmaster meeting *in the castle, the scroll piles by the entry are marked as usable, but can not be used *with aranamm, the "Show him the key" has a period in the wrong spot. *aranamm refers to him as Gemalach, the old name *with gelamach in the crypt, there are missing spaces before the attack options *gelemach in the crypts is plot, he can't be injured *ordering issue with the end conversation line with gelamach in the group where you ask to be turned. *a vampire in the room before gelamach had very high DR, making him way too tough to kill. Halruaa/Riverbridge *in riverbridge, on the bridge had an appearance 2da related issue with an invisible merchant Ekkathys *unable to enter the eastern area on ruins level 3 *Sarrukn Stronghold is missing textures. Murann *none currently Other Areas *Carcarin's sidequest failed to start. *carcarins description of the process "defeat of the summons powers" is awkward, rewrite. Category:Al-Qasr Al-Kabir Category:Calimport Muzad Category:Pros Category:Halruaa/Riverbridge Category:Ekkathys Category:Other Areas Category:Neverwinter